Moonhunter
by maverikdemon
Summary: FEAR is tipped off to paranormal beings in Forks. When the Cullens find out, a deadly game of cat and mouse starts between them, the wolves and FEAR. With Bella caught in the middle, whose side will she choose? OC, possible character deaths
1. Arrival

He stared out the window.

Gray sky stared back.

The events that had led to him here, sitting in a car, on its way to Forks, Washington would take too long to narrate.

But here he was, doing another "assignment" as they loved to call it, because they rescued him from hell itself.

He was meant to be here. Looking up, Scott Grayson glanced around the car, evaluating, for the umpteenth time, its occupants.

In the driver seat, Agent Lori Weathers. A good twenty years older than him, she was going to be posing as his mother. Not that she was remotely motherly, in appearance or demeanor. Cold, dark eyes stared straight ahead on the road. Her grip on the steering wheel surprised him. Literally white knuckled. She made him uneasy. Despite her relatively pretty looks, Scott knew that she would shoot him in the face if ordered to.

Him, a sixteen year old who was only recently brought back into society, after a year and a half in hell on earth.

In the front passenger seat, Dominic Morrison. He was to pose as Scott's father. Though he looked more like a parent than Lori, which wasn't saying much, he still was unike any father a child would want. His idea of family bonding was trying to teach Scott how to handle a firearm. Scott had brushed him off, then shown Dom his shooting skills. Needless to say, a year and a half in an island full of dangers, some of which would eat him, had vastly honed his survival instincts and marksmanship.

To Scott's right, the only person he actually knew. She would be posing as his sister, though considering how he felt for her, some students in their future school would be grossed out.

Jennifer Grant stared back at him. Cold blue eyes. He glanced away. They had survived hell together, killed, tortured, commited unspeakable atorcities.

All in the name of survival.

He bore blood on his hands, innocent blood. He didn't care. He was still alive. That's all that mattered.

Mental trauma wasn't the only thing he had gained from that hell. He'd noticed during gunfights, and so had Jen. He was faster, more accurate than most. Also, gunshot wounds healed within the week, never turning septic.

When Scott was rescued, he found out why.

The virus had altered him. He could heal from wounds quickly, though he wasn't exactly a Wolverine. Getting shot would still take him out. Just that he'd be back on his feet within a week. He was also fast. Something like... bullet time? The bullets couldn't exactly be seen; they were too fast for that. Instead, if he could see someone aiming at him, chances were he could get out of the way. Both he and Jen had these "talents"

It was also what made them so invaluable to FEAR. Their skills would come in handy in the fight against the paranormal. Besides, both their parents were dead. Without FEAR, there would be no one. Surviving a year and a half of hellspawn hunting him just to get done in by starvation and poverty? Not likely. Anyway, they owed FEAR.

Which was the only reason they were here, in a car, boot packed full of weaponry, ammunition, more so than clothing. Hunting. That's what it was called. So maybe they would be mindless robots for FEAR. He didn't mind. They kept him and Jen comfortable, and alive. That's all they needed.

"We're nearly here. Forks. Vampires... and werewolves."

Scott's mind flashed back to the mission dossier.

* * *

Forks, Washington

Reports of vampires and werewolves have been rising around the area, enough for investigations to be carried out. Witnesses claim that these vampires had rock-hard skin, super strength and speed. It must be noted that these vampires apparently sparkle in the sun. As of now, a total of two hundred calls have been made. It is suspected that there are only at the most, two callers. However, their urgency and knowledge of the keywords of FEAR warrants investigation. Agents assigned to this case will be supplied with armor piercing, incendiary, and high explosive rounds. Weaponry will include Glock 19 pistols, two Andra FD-99 SMGs, two Patten PK470 Assault Rifles, and one M21 sniper rifle. The experimental plasma-edged vibro-knife developed by Armacham Technology Corporation will also be supplied for field-testing. Also, covert operations versions of prototype shooter's glasses will be provided to all agents assigned to this case.

Agents assigned:

Dominic Morrison (35)

Scott Grayson (16)

Lori Weathers (36)

Jennifer Grant (16)

Use of teenagers is required as it is believed that the vampires are attending the school there. Enrolling them into the school would assist greatly in investigations. It must be noted that these vampires may posses supernatural abilities, such as telepathy and precognition. Presence of werewolves is suspected but not confirmed by informant.

Notes: Agents Grayson and Grant both have somewhat supernatural abilities. They will be of great use against the vampires. Grayson has accelerated healing and slight ESP. Grant has slightly lower ESP abilities and a proportionately higher healing rate. Note that while both of the teens scored exceptionally high in combat tests, their mental stability has come into question, with Grayson scoring a 3/10 and Grant a 5/10. It must be stressed that pushing either of them over the edge is not advised.

* * *

Scott stared. Forks really was a small town.

_Damn. _He thought,_ And this place has vampires and werewolves. Time to remedy that problem._

And then, _sparkling in the sun is really retarded_

* * *

Alice jerked and fell off the chair.

"What is it?"

"I saw... something, Jasper."

"What?"

"Someone's coming to Forks. I don't know their intentions, but something about them made me feel bad. I saw their car, their house."

"... and?"

"They're Bella's new neighbors. Edward's not gonna like 'em"

"Why not? They're just... people."

"Don't know. They're bad news."

* * *

Scott stared up at his new home.

_Pretty big_

_"_Unpack your clothes. Lo- Your _mother_ and I, will take our... equipment."

Scott and Jen simultaneously grabbed their bags and entered. Out of the corner of his eye, Scott spied an insanely pale girl kiss another insanely pale guy goodbye as the boy got into his car. The girl walked back to her house, stumbled, then closed the door.

* * *

_One week later_

Scott and Jen were packing their bags for school. By now he knew a bit about the town. His neighbor, the clumsy pale one, was Bella Swan, Edward Cullen's girlfriend. Her dad was the chief of police, and the Newton family ran an outdoor store somewhere in the town. Forks High School. Day one.

_Here I am, guys. Just another government agent sent to kill any vampire classmates you people have. Your friendly neighborhood FEAR agent._

Scott cocked a pistol, loaded a clip, and tossed it into his bag. Jen followed suit, though she kept her gun under her jacket instead of in her bag.

"No"

_Dammit, Dom_

"No what?" Scott asked, even though he already knew the answer

"No gun. You're not bringing a gun to school, Scott."

"B-"

"No. What if someone found it? I don't care if they don't have metal detectors, man, you're _not taking a gun to school"_

_"_I could say it's a toy"

"And have someone shoot themselves by accident. If that happens, the case is done. We're gone. No guns, Scott."

"Seriously, I feel naked without it."

"Take the knife"

"That's like walking around in underwear. You really want to see me like that?"

_I wouldn't mind seeing Jen like that, though_

"No gun."

Scott sighed.

"Yes, _dad"_

He picked up his bad and headed for the door.

"Scott"

"Jen? Yeah?"

"No breakfast?"

"What are you, my mom?" Scott smirked "Let's go"

As he stepped into the car, Lori, who was already in the driver's seat, gave them what amounted to a briefing.

"Intel indicates that these guys are _exceptionally beautiful_. Keep a lookout for people like that"

"So we're looking around for really hot, pale, people?"

Lori sighed.

"Yes, Jennifer, I guess you could say that."

Scott rubbed his hands. This was going to be fun.


	2. Hunt

"Alright. From your... parameters, we narrowed it down. Can't say we didn't enjoy it either." Scott grinned. "Oh, yeah, stakeout totally rocks."

"Shut the hell up, Scott. You really gross me out."

_Amazing. You can torture someone to death with a blowtorch and pliers, but me checking other girls out is gross? Guess that's good. You care about who I ogle at._

Right. Back to business.

"Ahhh. Right. Okay, um, based on my _observations" _Scott giggled. Jennifer rolled her eyes. "We determined that the ones most likely to be vampires are the Cullens and Bella Swan. I did some digging, found out the Cullens have been here for quite some time. Bella, on the other hand, just arrived a while ago. This makes me think she's a newborn. Also, I don't think the werewolves are attending the school. They should be fighting, according to legend. The fact that there have been no deaths or disappearances in the past few years reinforces that idea. There's an Indian reservation not too far from here, and guess what, tons of werewolf myths there. We could go snoop around, find out what they know."

Dominic stood.

"Lor, you go talk to them. Scott and Jennifer will continue to observe the vampires."

"And you'll do what?"

"I'll talk to Bella's father. He's my colleague at the station."

* * *

Scott was in his room. Maybe if he knew more about the vampires, he could think of a way to confirm his suspicions faster. As it was, he had so far come up with half-baked ideas involving baseball and explosives. Not the best idea if staying covert was a priority, which it was.

_Problem is, we can't confront the Cullens. They're just too isolated from the rest of the school. It'd be weird if we picked a fight or hit them or something._

Wait...

_Bella! She's not a Cullen. And she's romantically involved with Edward... if Jen could pick a fight with her, punch her or something, we could know if her skin really was rock hard. Bumping into them... it's too... brief. Actual physical contact has to be made. Only thing I'm worried about is Jen hurting herself... oh listen to yourself. She can handle herself._

Scott shook his head. He thought, _Yes, that's it. Jen will pick a fight with Bella, and we find out if they're vampires. Simple enough. Quit worrying about her. Dammit, I can't stop thinking of her. She's like my personal brand of heroin._

And then, _wait, what the hell? Heroin? Sounds like something a shitty author would put into a shitty book. Okay... tell her my plan. That's it. Don't panic. _

"Sounds good. Thing is, what about her powers, Scott? You didn't factor her powers in. If she could read minds or control them, we're dead."

"I'm counting on the fact that she's probably a newborn. Haven't developed her powers yet."

"If. If not, we die. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Me too. What did Lor find?"

"She's still out. She'll be back by seven."

* * *

Lori opened her car door and strode toward the settlement.

_She looks like she's trying to pick a fight_, Jacob thought.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"I'm Lori Olson, I'm here to research on local Indian myths." She smiled. "Could you help me?"

_Holy shit, he's huge. Is he REALLY a teenager?!_

Jacob smiled disarmingly. "I'll try, but you'd be better off asking my dad, Billy... when he gets back."

Lori laughed. "Sorry for taking your time"

"No problem."

"Now then, what can you tell me about werewolves?"

* * *

Alice gasped. The vision faded.

"Alice?" Jasper was staring at her. They were in the middle of the school cafeteria; it wouldn't be good for her to freak out. But the vision…

"I saw… That new girl, Jennifer, she picked a fight with Bella…"  
Jasper eyed her.

"You're worried Edward will kill her?"

"No. Something didn't seem…right. I felt…suspicion coming from that girl… like she suspected Bella's keeping a secret. Then after she hit Bella, confusion. _Confusion._ Why would she be confused if all she did was hit what she thought was a normal girl? She doesn't think Bella's normal."

"Having a vampire boyfriend generally counts as abnormal."

"_Exactly._ If Jennifer's so-called family is what I think they are, vampire hunters, then Edward interfering would cause them to suspect us even more. If she manages to feel Edward's skin, it's all over."

"We've gotta tell Edward not to be around when Bella gets hit."

"He's not going to like that."

* * *

Edward didn't like it. They expected him, Bella's love, to just _sit around _when she got punched!?

The Cullens were sitting around the table, discussing this latest development. Packets of animal blood sat in bags around the table. Edward took one, angrily sipping on the red fluid.

"Why the hell would you want me to- oh." He read Alice's mind.

"You sure? I-"

"Yeah. I know you hate to do it, but you have to. Keep our secret. Please."

Edward sighed.

"This doesn't make sense. We should just kill them. Carlisle, I know you oppose this, but-"

"We can't kill them, Edward."

"They-"

"They're obviously part of an organization. If we kill them, all we do is confirm their suspicions. We have to lead them to think we're human. And to do that, because they think that Bella is a vampire, proof that she is human, which will come from punching her, will allay suspicions leveled at us."

_Damn. It does make sense._

Edward sighed.

"At least let me tell Bella."

* * *

Bella didn't like it either. In fact, she very nearly went to her neighbors to attack them. Only a quick kiss and a lot of pleading stopped her.

"Oh, Edward. Who _are_ they?" Bella sobbed

_Her face_, Edward thought_, is a mask. A mask of fear. _If he had blood, it would have boiled to think that these _animals_ could make her so afraid. Even worse, he had to let them _hurt her_. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, my dear. It's necessary." He'd already explained to her why.

She bit back a sob.

"Alright... I'll do it. For you." She smiled, shattering her mask of tears and fear.

_You are perfect. My precious diamond. _

"Why won't anyone leave us alone?"

* * *

It was time. School had started. Jennifer focused on Bella. She strode toward the hapless girl, eyes on her target. Scott was putting his books in his locker behind her. The plan was for her to hit Bella, then Scott would pull her away. At most, she would get detention and bruised knuckles from punching a vampire.

She bumped into Bella, dropping her books.

"Hey! What the hell!"

"I-I'm sorry, I-" Bella bent down to pick her books up.

Jennifer punched her. In the face, knocking her down.

_What the hell? She bleeds.... that means..._

Scott reached her and pulled her away, shaking her out of her daze.

"It's not her." She whispered

"What?" He sounded shocked

"It's not her." Jennifer showed Scott the blood on her hands.

"She's not a vampire."

"Shit."

"Shit indeed."

* * *

The mood was a glum one around the house that night. Charlie had called, in a rage, yelling at Dominic about controlling his daughter, responsibility, and - Scott couldn't fathom how that topic had gotten into the argument - gun safety.

_Not that we don't know how to handle a gun_

Lori had returned with information, just about the best thing that had happened today. They'd lost their suspects, Charlie was breathing down Dominic's neck and Jennifer's reputation and popularity in school was shot to hell. At least Lori found out how the werewolves they were dealing with lived.

"They are usually human, but they turn into wolves either at will or at times of extreme stress, like in fear or anger. Hey, you listening?"

Scott absentmindedly put down the bottle of beer he was holding. He was trying to fit the cap into the hole, by hitting the cap with the bottle to flatten it.

_Good thing about FEAR, they don't care how old you are. You still get beer. _He smirked. "Yeah."

Lori frowned at Jennifer, the only one listening. Dominic was still arguing with Charlie - the shouts could occasionally be heard - and Scott was nearly stoned out of his mind.

"It's a weekend tomorrow. That's the only reason you're still drinking"

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Damn it, cheer up. We lost the vampires, we can still hit the wolves. Come on, _we can do this._"

"This sucks. Edward is so going to kill me. I hit his girlfriend. I'm so dead."

Jennifer pictured Edward hugging Bella, whispering to her it was okay, patching her split lip up...

_Screw you. Split lip? Scott patched me up from a _gunshot wound,_ bitch. _

* * *

Bella, at the moment, was not having her lip patched up by Edward (he'd done that first thing he saw her)

She was, in fact, with the wolves. Or Indians. Or whatever. Alice hadn't seen her because she'd done it instinctively.

After she calmed Jacob down about her lip, telling him it was nothing, they'd talked. He spoke about Edward, how it hurt. She talked about how it hurt her too. Usual stuff. Then he said something. Something that made her so guilty, she told him about the hunters in town.

"I don't know, Bella. It hurts. Please, whatever you do, never lie to me or keep things from me. Even if it's going to hurt even more."

She'd nearly broken down into sobs then. Then, between gasps of air, she told him.

"Hunters are in town. They kill paranormal beings."

He froze.

_What?_

Then everything clicked together. Lori and her questions. It all fit. He got up, already beginning to change, the ache and burning fire in his heart proving too hard for him to control.

A soft hand on his stopped him.

"What?" Jacob hissed between clenched teeth "What is it? I shouldn't kill them? Is that it? Why? Just because they're _human?_"

"No." She explained what Edward already told her.

"Then what? They'll keep on searching till they find us. Then it's over."

"No, it's not. We can't kill them, but we can find out more about them. Who they report to, how much they know. Then, when we have this information, we attack. Destroy everything. The data on us, the case file, the one who led them here. All of them." She was just repeating Edward's words, but they sounded cool. So what.

Jacob sat. The fire in his heart died. "Don't expect me to help that leech."

Bella nodded. Words couldn't come out.

She got up and left for her truck.

_The game is on, bloodsucker. Let's see who emerges the winner._


	3. Complications

AN: right, so I've been busy for a couple of weeks, and I haven't had much time to work on this.

BTW, tell me if I need to change the rating to M. I dunno, I think i'm skirting the edge here.

* * *

_Three days later_

Life went on. People still stared at Jennifer for punching Bella, some still giggled when they saw Mike, pouring melted butter down Eric's back. Still. Life went on, the flow of the school remained the same.

Scott and Jennifer, however, were not the same.

Morale was at an all-time low, losing their only lead, and not much information had been gained on the wolves. Everyone felt it, and so avoided them. Scott's bad mood mode was the "I'll punch your teeth out if you talk to me" kind, and no one really wanted to test him after his sister had that "violent altercation", as the teachers called it.

_If only Bella did something! We've got NOTHING._

Scott had nothing to work on, apart from a nagging feeling that he had missed something. Something in the past events that he had missed. Something that would give them their case a much-needed breakthrough.

_What the hell have I missed? Jen hit Bella, she's human, Charlie yelled at Dom...._

Jennifer, on the other hand, had nothing, having to endure stares and whispers in the corridors. No one actually did anything though. After Bella, no one actually dared to confront her directly. It made things even worse.

_I think I'm in love with the guy that's supposed to be my brother, he's obsessing over the case.... This sucks. So much._

Scott bumped into her, jolting her out of her trance.

"What? It's not the case, is it?"

"It is. I did. I missed something. I know I did."

"Nothing, Scott. Concentrate on the wolves."

"I wish I could."

* * *

A stare did it.

A stare gave Scott his breakthrough.

A stare from, surprisingly, Edward Cullen himself.

Scott had walked down the hall, deep in thought, when the Cullen stared at him.

It wasn't a "hey what's up" stare. More of a "I know what you are up to and I'm going to kill you" stare.

_That's it. That's what I missed. A normal boyfriend would yell at Jennifer, react in some way. Edward did nothing. Either he hates Bella, which I doubt, or he is trying to avoid us. And the only reason he would try to avoid us... is that he is a vampire. Also, the fact that he avoided us tells me that he has precognition. He can tell the future. _

_This could be a problem._

* * *

"This complicates things, Scott."

The team was in their house, around the dinner table.

_No shit, sherlock._

"First, Dom, we have no idea what kind of precognition this is. He could predict our_ intentions,_ in which we still have a chance, or he could predict the _definite _future, in which case we may as well pack up and go home. We don't know what he can do yet. We still have a chance. I need to think of a way to differentiate between what kind of precognition he has"

"Good. Let me know if I can help."

_Scott, seems like you're in charge of the mission. I'm fine with that, but just don't get us killed._

* * *

_The next day_

Mr Merriweather had a lot of students. The one that pissed the hell out of him the most, however, was Scott Grayson. The dark-haired boy had been such an ass to him, in person. But he had always handed in homework, gotten average grades, and was relatively nice to the other teachers. He had no idea why Scott hated him, but this time he had a chance to retaliate. One piece of homework undone. He smiled. It may be immature, but Scott was an ass. he sure deserved it.

"Scott!"

_Da_mn

"Yes?"

_Get the hell away from me_

"You haven't handed in your homework. Detention for you."

_Dude, what the hell!? You have just earned Scott Grayson's patented smart-ass remark._

"I think I'll go home sick now."

_Damn right I will, asshole_

"Don't show me that face, boy."

"Bye."

_Good riddance_

"Come on, Scott! What would your father say?"

_You did NOT just go there._

An hour later, after the paramedics declared the teacher stable, Scott was getting talked to by both Dominic and Charlie.

_The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Screw you, Dom._

He zoned out the talking.

_I have daddy issues. Big deal. You go through what I did, and you try keeping your sanity. Go on, I dare you. Just try._

His thoughts went back to before he joined FEAR. Those dark days where there was no one to trust apart from Jennifer. When someone showing you kindness was interpreted as insanity or a ploy to gain your trust. Harsh, but experience had taught him that.

Scott's mind went back to the time his view of the world changed.

* * *

The guy's name was Tony, or at least that was what he called himself. The man had taken him and Jennifer in after a particularly bad gunfight which had left Scott with shrapnel in his torso and Jennifer with three bullets shattering her shin. At first, the man seemed like a godsend. Jennifer was bleeding out, and Scott wasn't exactly in fighting condition either; when they woke up after collapsing in an alley it was the last thing they expected. The bearded man had nursed them back to health, and expected nothing in return.

Well, almost nothing.

Turned out the creep had an underground basement, his "playground".

Turned out he had been helping them to their trust, then drug them and torture them to death in the basement.

The first sign that told Scott something was wrong was when he woke up tied to a board spread-eagled, with Jennifer in a similar position opposite him.

The smell of rotting meat and blood filled the air. In the dark, in the corner, he could see what looked like and probably were two dead bodies.

Except something was wrong with them. Scott tried to pinpoint what it was.

Then, with a shock of revulsion and horror, he realised what had disturbed him about the bodies.

He couldn't tell whether they were male or female, thanks to horrific wounds and burns all over.

Tony had walked into the room, with a whole tray of nasty tools. Scott noticed, among other things, a power drill, barbed wire, pliers, and - what scared him the most - a blowtorch.

The sick little fuck actually liked it. He loved it. He would kill Jennifer, make Scott watch, then move on to him.

_Fuck_

Scott closed his eyes.

Tony picked up the barbed wire. A sick grin appeared on his face as he moved in.

It had taken him ten minutes to wriggle his right hand out of the binds. The man hadn't noticed, too busy with Jennifer to realise. As soon as she'd seen him free his right hand, she'd started screaming louder to distract the man.

All in all, it took Scott an hour to free himself. By then, Jennifer was too "damaged", as Tony called it, to scream anymore. Scott had then picked the drill up and took it to the man's bald head. Brains covered his face as he drilled, screaming as he did.

* * *

Scott blinked. Charlie and Dom were staring at him. He realised that he had suddenly gone silent and started murmuring to himself, narrating events in his mind.

"You okay, Scott?" Charlie's expression had turned from angry to worried. Turning silent and murmuring to himself about mutilation tended to scare people.

"I'm fine."

Dominic ran a hand through his hair. "It's fine, Charlie. I'll talk to him at home. If Mr Merriweather is alright, then I think we should leave."

Charlie hesitated, eyeing Scott's glazed eyes.

Dominic put a hand on his shoulder, and a little more forcefully said, "It's fine, Charlie. I've got this handled."

Charlie made up his mind and sighed. "Alright. Just hope the teacher doesn't press charges."

* * *

Scott didn't hate the teacher for any logical reason. Instead, the intense loathing he felt for the man was merely because he looked like Tony. He sighed, falling into his bed at home. It was dark, Dominic and Lori were having a discussion on his mental state, and Jennifer... well, when she heard the reason Scott flipped out she got up and locked herself in her room.

Scott knew his loathing was not logical, nor was it even remotely reasonable. It was illogical and dangerous for him to give in to that hatred he felt, but considering everything Tony had done, he didn't really feel bad for giving someone who looked like him a concussion. Scott sighed and blinked his tired eyes.

The sound of the door opening made Scott sit up. As expected, Dominic and Lori both walked in.

_This is the part they tell me I'm unstable and a danger to others. _

"You endangered the mission."

It wasn't an accusation, it was a statement, an acknowledgement of the fact.

"But we've spoken to Command. They're a little busy, so we were cut short, but bottom line is, you're staying."

Lori offered a tired smile.

Scott nodded dully. Tony's leering face was still etched in his memory.

"Look, whatever happened to you there, you're fine now, kay? Whoever did what they did to you, they're dead. You'll be fine."

Odd. Lori never seemed like the comforting type.

Dominic spoke up.

"Scott. I don't blame you for what you did. From what I heard, I can understand."

Now they were both pretending to be nice just because he was an emotional mess.

Scott sighed.

"Command told you to do that, didn't they?"

He stared at the two agents' puzzled faces.

_What? They didn't?_

Lori was the first to speak up.

"Scott, Command's a little tied up. We've got a helluva crisis in Auburn, something about Armacham, so a lotta resources are being diverted to the team there. It doesn't affect us, though. Just that we can't count on any support soon."

That meant that they were doing this because-

Because-

_Did they really care for him?_

Scott didn't understand why. They were both military, trained to stay detached. Why would they do this emotional thing now?

The answer was simple.

_They decided to do it themselves._

It was logical. Command, harried with that thing in Auburn, had brushed them off. That also meant that they both would have complete control of the mission. And that meant that they had decided to go do that emotional comforting shit themselves.

"Stop doing that...emotional thing with me. I'm fine. I promise I won't do anything to jeopardize this assignment."

Scott noticed, with a small smile, that both of the agents looked surprised for a split second before reverting to their usual stone-cold state.

"Good. That's what we needed to hear. Make sure you follow through on that promise."

The two agents nodded and left his room.

Scott stared into space.

_Damn you, Tony. _

* * *

Jennifer's emotional state, though not as bad as Scott, was pretty bad.

After all, she'd been the one that sadistic bastard wanted.

She reached a hand under her shirt, feeling the scars on her back and chest.

She sighed and buried her head into her pillow, fighting to stay afloat, drowning in painful memories.

Physically and emotionally.

Bastard.

The sound of the door opening snapped her out of her reverie.

She turned, a scream rising in her throat, preparing to unleash hell on the one who'd-

The anger died in her chest.

Scott was standing in the doorway, hand shaking, tears glistening in his eyes.

"I... didn't know who else to talk to. Dom and Lori... well, to be honest, they just wanted to make sure I was fine."

"And?"

Scott sighed, walking in and sitting on the floor.

"I'm not, Jen. This assignment... It's different. The others, we just shot anything that moved. This one... I don't know. It's hard to stay normal. I know, it's not even logical for me to hate that guy... but whenever I see him..."

He sat in silence for what seemed like eternity.

"Hey, you're the one who's got it worse. And he didn't even touch you. Me, I just don't care anymore. I don't care about anything.... whether we end up vampire chow or whether we get to kill something. I dunno why, it's just... I'm tired. So sick of living, but suicide's just being a pussy."

Scott stared up at her. Beautiful green eyes stared back.

Jennifer sighed. She rolled up her sleeve.

A spiderweb of scars met Scott's eyes, too many for any normal 16 year old girl to have. He didn't bat an eyelid, he'd seen enough of those when he was patching her up. Hell, he'd even been the cause of some of those wounds. Bad tactical error on his part.

"See that? Why is it I can handle that, and you can't?"

"I dunno. Just... brings back memories, y'know?"

Scott laughed humorlessly. He got up from the floor and sat beside her on the bed.

"It isn't even that big a deal. I go batshit just because he looks like someone we... killed."

They both sat on the edge of the bed, stock still. The silence was deafening. Scott didn't know what to do, carry on like nothing happened or apologise to the teacher.

Jennifer lay down on her bed. "Do what you want, Scott. I can't tell you what to do. This is your problem, and you have to deal with it yourself."

Scott lay down beside her. He could feel her breath on his neck. Suddenly aware of how awkward the position was, but not caring, he turned and stared deep into her eyes.

"... I know. Thanks."

They lay there for a long time. Scott fell asleep first.

* * *

Jacob couldn't believe his eyes. Walking home from Bella's house, he saw brother and sister, Scott and Jennifer_, __friggin' lying on the same bed whispering to each other._

He blinked.

_Close enough to kiss. Are they... Holy shit. That's creepy. The Cullens I can understand, they're not related. But this... hot damn. _

_Unless..._

His eyes narrowed.

_Maybe they're not siblings after all. A special forces team with brother and sister is unlikely... though just as unlikely as 16 year olds working for the government._

He needed to tell Bella this.

* * *

The next day, at 9 am in the morning, Jacob was awoken by a hammering on the door. He opened it.

_Holy shit._

Scott Grayson stood in the doorway. Jacob opened his mouth to greet him, but Scott cut him off.

'Hey... I know you and Edward don't get along well."

"...So?" Jacob had to clench his teeth and calm his breathing.

_Don't change here, don't change here, don't change here_

"I was wondering... I've got my eye on Bella. Could you.... help me out? We go up against Edward. Both of us."

It took all of Jacob's willpower not to do a double take and disembowel Scott right then and there.

His mind started to work.

_If he's asking me this, that means... either he knows that I know his secret, and he means he wants my help to take the vampires down, or he really... no, the other alternative is that he doesn't know I'm on to him and that he means that he really does like Bella. If I hadn't walked by yesterday... _

Jacob's heart skipped a beat.

_He knows I'm on to him. Shit. No... this could be useful. With Edward dead, Bella would come to me. I can easily betray Scott later. Human meat got nothing on werewolf claws. _

He nodded, putting on his best slasher smile.

"Let's do it."

Of course, there was the little problem of the treaty. Sam would have his hide if he broke it, but if a vampire broke it....

Jacob closed the door, blueprints of a plan forming in his head.

* * *

Scott walked away from the reservation, feeling very pleased with himself. He had seen Jacob before nodding off the other night, and decided to pay him a visit. The wolf boy was good at hiding his emotions, but Scott saw through it. Guy knew. He didn't know how he found out - probably Bella, which meant the vampires were on to them as well - but one thing was certain.

_So... we will be friends, on the surface, but down under, we both know once the vampires are gone, we will betray each other. _

_No matter. The vampires will go down first, way before anyone. _

_It's on now._


	4. Escalation

Scott Grayson hated vampires.

Not because of their need of blood

Not because of their wily ways, seducing then destroying humans, tearing the illusion away at the last second.

It was because they were _dead._

Walking corpses that looked good, that was all they were. Scott had seen his fair share of death and pain, but those that he killed stayed dead, and that was fine with him.

These sick parodies of life disgusted him.

They were beautiful.

They were perfect.

They were special.

But most of all, they were disgustingly cowardly.

They accepted their immortality with fear and cowardice in their hearts.

They took their eternal life of perfection to escape from a truly noble human existance and death.

Cowards. Afraid of death, they chose a grotesque parody of life.

It was _wrong._

Life was meant to be revered, treasured. Vampires, they took that reverance and ground it to the earth, like it was no more a piece of shit to be discarded.

It was ironic, really.

In death, there was eternal life.

Only it wasn't death, not really. Somewhere in between. Vampires disgusted Scott solely for this reason.

They were cowards, cowards who destroyed the sanctity of life and forfeited their right to die.

Which was why, now, standing in one Jacob Black's door, Scott felt no guilt in conspiring to slaughter the vampires.

He would help them die, those freaks, seducing, then ultimately destroying, a human life.

Insults to God.

He would have to deal with Jacob soon, though.

He hated traitors almost as much, too.

* * *

Alice gasped. A vision had just appeared, an intense one. She didn't know who, or why, but in her vision she saw a finger, repeatedly pulling the trigger of a gun till it clicked empty, and the bloodied, torn, bodies of every single Cullen. Her eyes narrowed.

_F.E.A.R. _

They really were living up to their name. How they'd managed to find out so fast...

* * *

Actually, the team hadn't managed to find out yet. All Scott's proposal had done was form a temporary truce with the wolves, if that's what they were, and connect the two factions. In other words, if either the Cullens or the Indians were found to be supernatural creatures, you could bet your ass that the other group weren't human as well. Of course, Scott wasn't totally sure of Jacob's humanity, which was the exact reason he contacted him in the first place.

Personally, Scott hoped and prayed that the vampires really would be the Cullens. They were the most obvious, and if he was wrong...

Well, it wasn't like there was any other candidates.

Also, Scott was beginning to get worried about Bella. That girl was definitely human, but she was way too comfortable in Edward's presence for it to be merely hypnosis. Maybe, just maybe, she really did love that bloodsucking freak? Scott shuddered. The guy was cold, dead. What was there to love? It mystified him. He'd started trying to persuade Dom to let him bring a gun to school, but the agent refused again, to Scott's annoyance.

He'd have to settle with the knife for now. They had to wrap this case up soon; with the prom coming, both Scott and Jennifer weren't going to be ignored in school any longer. For starters, Jennifer already had a reputation for hitting Bella, and Scott had inexplicably started acting like a complete dick to everyone, getting angry at the slightest question. Of course, that was to do with his...complicated past, brought out by recent events, but no one in school should, or would want to, know that.

It didn't help that the prom would be the only time Bella could ever stop going to visit Jacob every damn night. Lori and Dom had noticed, those two met each other nearly every day, either Jake visiting, to Edward's chagrin, or Bella going down to La Push. The team needed them separated for once, with the other party not worrying why their significant other had not visited. Prom was the only time that would happen. Of course, that would mean that if the Cullens were vampires, they would have to kill them in front of every student there. Big drop in popularity. Also, there was no way in hell the government would be able to keep a hundred crazed teenagers from recording a video and posting it on youtube or something. They needed to keep this quiet.

Pity silencers weren't among their considerable armament. No other supplies was coming any time soon, what with Auburn quickly turning into a mother-of-all shitstorms. Something about Armacham, their weapon supplier. Didn't bode well for them, considering they were up against creatures that could probably kill them in the time it took to blink. Scott and Jennifer had their "freaky ESP instinct stuff" as Dom liked to put it, but Dom and Lori were just normal humans. Well trained, deadly humans, but still human.

* * *

In the end, they didn't need to get proof of the Cullens being vampires. The Cullens gave them that information.

Alice, after a few more acid-trippy visions, had realised that eventually, they would be found out and killed through a series of increasingly unlikely circumstances. So, after conferring with the rest of her family, they decided on a course of action.

They would join the hunters.

For a short while, of course. Short enough for them to ensure that the wolves were completely destroyed. Then sink a knife into their back when they least expected it, while they were tired and worn out from fighting the wolves. It was simple, really. Edward would pay them a visit, and since they didn't have any concrete proof of his otherworldly nature, they'd at least listen to his words. Those words being something to the lines of "ohmygawd those Indians are wolf freaks"

So.

Pretend to be human, direct them to the wolves, then finish them off. Simple. Bella wouldn't like having her best friend shot to bits, but then again, Edward would be there to comfort her in her time of need. Just hope she didn't know that they started it first.

* * *

Dom had managed to squeeze out a few more weapons from F.E.A.R. Command, which was currently freaking out over some nuclear explosion in Auburn. A sniper rifle and two of those fancy new guns that shot depleted uranium spikes. Scott in particular would love those. The HV Hammerhead.

"Even it's name sounds sexy. I think I'm going to o-"

"Shut up, Scott. Pervert."

Jennifer smirked at him. How did that infernal guy manage to make her smile so often?

A knock on the door.

When Scott opened it, his heart nearly stopped.

A pale, marble statue stood in the doorway.

"Hello... Scott."

Edward.

* * *

Yes, I know it's absurdly short, but I've got a huge exam around the corner, and don't have the time to keep up the revision and continue writing at the same time. So sorry for the short chapter, but I've got bigger things to do.


	5. Conflict

Scott stared.

_Keep calm, he doesn't know, he doesn't know, he doesn't ohfuckthiswhywouldhecomeifhedidn'tknow_

Edward Cullen stared back at him with golden eyes.

And smirked.

"May I come in?" He asked mildly, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Scott's hand was making its way to his pocket, where he kept his pistol.

"No. We're busy."

Edward stepped in anyway, past the threshold of the door.

_Damn it! Guy can't take a hint..._

Scott wasn't actually keen on shooting the vampire right now, that'd put their plans in jeopardy. So he just stood where he was, letting Edward brush past him, painfully aware that if the vampire wanted to, he could sink his hand into Scott's gut and that would be the end of him.

Luckily, he did nothing of the sort. Putting on what he assumed to be a charming smile, Edward slided to the sofa in the living room.

As it was, the whole group was on edge, but especially Jennifer and Scott, who were alternating between struggling to keep a fake smile plastered on their face and freaking out internally, which amused Edward to no end.

_If I wanted you dead, you would be. Before you knew it._

"I hear you have a problem. With the Indians. If you want help... we're here for you."

Edward smirked again at the sound of his own voice. It sounded so... caring.

Not that he meant it, of course, the only human he cared for was Bella.

These guys, he'd tear them apart after the Indians were dead.

Scott stood stock still at the door.

"I assume that's all. Please leave... _now."_

Lori stared. Edward stared back. And then bristled involuntarily; he realised just then that every person in the room was calculating where they'd go for a weapon. Which gave him an opportunity to inventory their arsenal. He didn't like what he saw.

Then he smirked at how it would look. He realised Jennifer and Lori were planning on going for the same weapon, probably knocking into each other along the way.

"Leave, please, before I call the police."

Edward snapped out of his reverie; the police was the last thing he needed here. He nodded, slowly walking out the door.

He paused and looked at Scott in the eye.

"I need an answer."

Scott's mind was racing. If he said yes, then he'd be putting them all in danger of being stabbed in the back. If no, they were on their own. Not much choice. He nodded.

"Yes, we will betray each other. We will both expect and prepare for it. However, you have my word that we will not do so before the Indians are dead."

Edward nodded. A satisfactory answer.

* * *

_Later that night_

Jen stepped into the bathroom. She could hear Dominic and Lori inventorying their weapons, deciding on a course of action. Scott was in his room, staring at the ceiling.

_Zoning out, no doubt_

He'd been doing that more and more often, no doubt musing on how many enemies he'd made over the course of his short sixteen years. Jennifer mentally tallied out a list. A rather long list.

She sighed. At least most of them were either dead or missing now.

She closed the door and locked it. Turning around, she shrugged her top off, and began unbuttoning her jeans. Letting them slide off, she proceeded to undress fully.

Jen reached a hand for the shower... and stopped. She blinked. A huge boy was standing in front of her. She recognized him as Paul, one of the Indians...or wolves... or whatever. He stared at her, pure rage in his eyes.

He hissed.

"You people _promised! _You said you would help _us! _And yet you consort with those leeches."

Jennifer blinked once, then realised he was referring to the so-called pact Scott had made with them. Oh well, too late for that now. She swayed her hips a bit, noting Paul's eyes glancing across her. It was an odd situation. Half naked guy breaking into the bathroom of a girl just as she was about to shower. It was like a bad porno... No wait, that actually sounds like a pretty good porno. Jennifer smiled. Putting her hands behind her back, swaying her hips, she slowly walked backwards towards the sink... where a Glock 19 pistol was taped underneath. Any other girl would scream, freak out, and die horribly, she thought. Not me.

"What? That wasn't me, it was Scott. You should...take it up with him." She added a tremor to her voice. Not that she wasn't aware of exactly how much danger she was currently in, it was just that this _act... _it was so. Damn. Fun. Paul strode towards her, pushing her back against the sink. His arms were on her shoulders.

_I wish someone was filming this right now._

Jennifer's fingers wrapped themselves around the pistol under the sink. She looked at Paul in the eye...

And winked.

* * *

Paul didn't know what to do. If someone saw him now, Jake or Quil or whatever, they'd laugh. Say he looked like a rapist. He gritted his teeth. "I don't care. Someone has to pay."

He noted, with relish, the trembling lower lip of the girl in front of him. He could cripple her now, just squeeze, and shatter her shoulders. He smiled, then frowned with surprise as she winked and proceeded to get shot twice in the stomach. Fire blossomed across his chest as he staggered back, blood spraying out of his wounds. the bullets had hit him in the ribs, one of them punching through and landing in his lungs, then detonating. The other sank into his stomach, where the miniature explosion brought acid flowing out. He couldn't breathe properly, his stomach hurt like a bitch, but he wasn't beaten yet. He growled, and the familiar rigors of transformation took over. Then he was on all fours, putting energy into his back legs to pounce and _tear the shit outtathatfuckingbitchsheshotmeinthe-_

_BANG_

_-head. Oh... daaamnnn ittt..._

Paul fell, sliding on the bathroom floor with his own blood, painting the previously-white tiles with red.

Through the black haze obscuring his vision, he could make out an outline of a naked girl holding a pistol. The gun was covered in blood.

_My blood_

She licked off with relish, then poked the steaming barrel of the gun into his eye. He was about to scream when she pulled the trigger, sending a round into his head. As the high-explosive round exploded, the bits of bullet shot out of his head as shrapnel, decorating the floor with wolf brains and blood.

* * *

Jennifer stared absentmindedly at the dead wolf on the floor, then turned her head and aimed at the door just as Scott kicked it down, Hammerhead spike gun in hand. He surveyed the damage on the floor, and then took a few more seconds ogling Jennifer before she grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it.

Dominic bounded up the stairs, looked at a speechless Scott, Jennifer covered in blood, and a _huge_ dead wolf on the floor.

"Well, I guess that means war. Kit up people. We're going to crash their prom."

* * *

Oooh, yay, another chapter. gorramn o levels are coming up, so this is probably the last you'll hear from me till november. probably. wish me luck!


	6. War

Despite Dom's melodrama, they weren't really going to crash a prom, as he put it. Scott would go to school, take out the Edward and evacuate Bella for debriefing, while Dom and Lori would hit the werewolves. After the business at the school was done, Scott would move to the Cullen's house to help Jennifer, after which they would all pack up and go home.

If they were still alive, which seemed like a very big "if" now. Up against an absurd number of supernatural enemies, each who could probably kill all four of them in a straight up fight.

Dominic tossed the keys to Scott.

"Drive. Don't crash. About the mind reader and the precog... Nothing we can do about the mind reader, but the precog's power should be worked around be doing things on instinct. As in, don't have a plan. Just do things."

Scott nodded, sensing the logic behind it.

_If the precog can tell the future anyway, that means our futures are solid and unchangable. If they are, that means we're all gonna die, since the Cullens haven't left Forks. Which means they're confident of surviving our attack. _

He bundled into the car, throwing the thirty thousand dollar Hammerhead rifle into the back seat. Jennifer got in beside him. He clipped the pistol and a knife to his body, as Jennifer loaded her SMG. Since she'd be attacking the Cullens, it'd be better to go in fully prepared. Scott, on the other hand, would be in a civilian-rich environment, so he needed to use his discretion.

He eyed Dom and Lori getting into the other car. They would just do an all-out assault, so Lori had an assault rifle while Dom would cover her with sniper fire.

He stepped on the gas.

* * *

Alice was feeling more and more squemish. The visions hadn't changed, yet Carlisle insisted on staying put. She figured that her family could handle themselves, but still...

She put the thought out of her head. If anyone needed protection, it was Bella. Vampire hunters would go after Edward, of course, and a small part of her was sick with worry that Bella would do something stupid and get herself killed. She really did care for the girl, yummy as she might be. Alice shrugged on her prom dress and got into Edward's Volvo.

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

Scott stepped on the brakes. Jennifer got out of the car, checked her weapons and ammo for the thousandth time, then slammed the door shut. The plan was simple. Get to the school, quietly take Edward out, then take Bella to a safehouse. He would then move to the Cullen estate to help Jennifer out, since one human with a gun against a couple of super-fast, super-strong vampires who might be bulletproof weren't good odds. He gave her a slight smile, which she returned, then drove off. The fake suit he wore was itchy, but the liquid body armour he wore underneath might just save his sorry butt. The experimental armour was made of a liquid that would harden on impact, protecting him from not only bullet impacts like a normal vest, but also knives and blunt attacks. Even better, the liquid was contained in carbon nanofibre material. All in all, his armour would cost over six times his actual suit had it been real. He eyed the bustling carpark with worry. It was a lot more people than expected. He turned to the back seat, unclipping his seat belt in the process, and threw a black cloth over the hammerhead rifle.

_Shame I can't use it. It's like a stake gun, except awesome._

He checked that his gun was loaded (it was beginning to get uncomfortable, the suit was so damn hot) and plasma knife, then got out of the car, locked the door, and walked nonchalently into the building. He welcomed the cool air on his brow as he stepped through the door, keeping a lookout for Edward and Bella.

* * *

Lori and Dom were in rather uncomfortable positions, the latter taking up a post that made his neck ache like a bitch, the former crouching behind a rock was so rough it seemed to want to tear a hole in her clothes. She leaned on it, keeping an eye out for the Indians. Part of her felt guilty at shooting the people who recently welcomed her when she went to see them, but shit happened. She had a job to do.

Dom counted the targets as they walked about, going through their daily activities. One was obviously missing, having been shot by Jen. He was currently rotting in the bathtub. They didn't even bother cleaning up the blood. There was the usual suspects, Emily and the rest of them. He frowned. Then he tried counting them again. _Wait, that can't be right..._

Someone was missing. One Jacob Black.

* * *

Edward Cullen was not comfortable either. In addition to _that question_ he was going to ask Bella later, he didn't like the thoughts of the numerous people in the building. He was wary to watch his actions, knowing that he might accidentally break something without thinking. He envied Alice, actually. His adoptive sister seemed so at ease here... The tight knot in his chest loosened when he saw Bella, beautiful as always, in her dress walking up to him, drink in hand.

"You look gorgeous." He smiled

_And delic- Wait, no, stop thinking that._

She smiled back.

"You too. I saw Jake back there..." Edward's pulse would have skyrocketed if he had one. Instead, he hissed.

"I told you, don't talk to-"

"It's okay, Edward. We just talked a bit. No big deal."

It _was_ a big deal, at least to the vampire, who didn't feel comfortable at all with the dog in the same building as Bella. But he just sighed and murmured, "Okay" He had enough on his mind already.

That surprised Bella. He usually went ape shit at the mere thought of her with Jacob... She decided to let it slide.

* * *

Scott's heart skipped a beat.

_There. _He walked up to them, careful to keep his thoughts focused on what he was saying and nothing else. He could feel the tension the moment Edward saw him. The bloodsucker fixed him with a steely glare that made him want to squirm under his suit and armour. He kept a blank outward expression. He was face to face with Edward now.

"Hello, Ed."

A hiss escaped Edward's lips.

"Watchu want?"

"Can we talk? Alone?"

Bella spoke up.

"I... I'd rather, I go with him, if you two w-want to talk. It'll be better."

Scott narrowly avoided thinking _Good, easier to take down_

He pictured a cat frolicking in a field instead, and fought down a laugh when he saw Edward's face.

Edward nodded, then the three of them walked quietly to a back exit.

* * *

Jennifer lay on her stomach, sights aimed at the Cullens. She'd already spotted the absence of Alice, but that didn't worry her. The female vampire would probably be at the prom with Eddie and Bella. She just hoped Scott could take them...

She'd already laid a few improvised mines around the area, grenades that she'd tampered with so they'd detonate as soon as the pin was pulled. She then tied string through the pins, making an improvised trip mine. 4 of these mines were scattered around the area. Her HUD glasses flickered, and a picture on Dom, military buzzcut and all, appeared. His voice whispered in her ear.

"All units, be advised, one Jacob Black is not at La Push. Repeat, Jacob is not at La Push."

That got her worried. The wolf boy was also probably at prom. Scott's situation was looking a lot harder now.

She exhaled, replied an acknowledgement, then continued to watch the Cullens

* * *

Jacob didn't know what to think. First, of course, he's spoken to Bella. But he couldn't get the words out of his mouth, and she smiled her angel's smile and walked away to Edward. His heart nearly broke at that sight. He had summoned up the courage to ask her, in front of that cocksucker Edward no less! Then the retard Scott came and fucked his plan up. He watched as the three left the building. He spent a moment deciding what to do, then followed them. Too late to go back now, after going this far. He took a deep breath, smoothed his clothes out, then opened the exit door.

* * *

Scott, Bella and Edward were in an alley, five minutes walk from the prom. Edward's eyes narrowed. He didn't like not knowing what anyone was thinking, except Bella of course. But this bastard had retarded images floating in his mind, a chair, a wall, and a freakin' cat. If he knew about vampires, as Edward suspected, he was doing it on purpose, to keep Edward guessing about what he planned to do. Edward doubted he'd actually attack them; though Bella would go down fast, only an idiot would take on a vampire in close combat. So he stood between Bella and Scott, and they stared at each other. Edward was the first to speak.

"Well? You were the one who wanted to talk."

"Eh... I wanted to apologise. For my sister, hitting your girlfri-" Scott broke off, knowing that Edward would be focused on listening to him and not on his actions. He pulled out his pistol and shot the vampire twice in the chest at close range, then as the marble bastard fell, he shot him in the head once more for good measure.

The whole thing took less than a second; after his trance-like slomo state wore off, he realised Bella was screaming. He clubbed her on the head, then began to drag her to the car when Jacob bounded across the fence and punched him in the face. He flew three metres back, stunned. It felt like a car just hit him. He blinked, then he realised that there was a wolf looking down at him. Bella was screaming at Edward to get up, his head hurt like hell, and a wolf was trying to kill him. It clawed at his chest, ripping his shirt apart, stopped by the liquid body armour. Jacob paused, surprised. He hadn't expected them to be this well equipped...

Scott took advantage of the surprise, pulling his knife out and sinking it into the wolf's belly. It let out a deafening roar, then fell back. Scott kept his hands gripping the knife, and it made a squelching sound as it left the wolf's body. He eyed the damage. Burns and a huge hole. Not bad at all. He dove for his pistol, then a half-human, half-wolf hand snatched his leg and threw him through the window of the building opposite the road. At this time it was deserted on the road, so he was grateful to not get run over by a car. He winced at the gashes the glass made in his skin as he picked up his knife and lept over the broken window back onto the road. He held the knife tightly, well aware of how slippery blood can be.

"Come on, ya bitch. Show me watcha got." The wounded wolf roared even louder, then dashed straight at him. He waited till the very last second, then dove to the side and began running for his gun. The wolf had gotten up and was halfway across the road when he managed to snatch his gun up from the alley. He aimed at it's head, as the familiar adrenaline rush that precipitated his slomo came. Then Bella smashed a bottle of wine on his head. He fell to the side as Jacob came, claws tearing up the floor as he landed. But the gun was in his hand already, and he aimed and fired a shot at Jacob. The bullet hit the wolf in the right shoulder, and it flinched. Bella was still trying to get Edward up, and Jacob was winded, so Scott was about to pull the trigger again when the vampire grabbed his leg and pulled. The shot missed, and he switched his aim to Edward. Then Jacob recovered, raked his claws across Scott's back and arm, then hurled him back onto the road.

Winded, Scott got up. He raised his pistol - the HUD said he had seven more shots - and fired all of them into the huge wolf charging at him. Three missed, four hit. One round tore a wolf claw off, while the rest impacted the beast in the leg and body. Jacob morphed back into human form as he reached Scott, then threw another punch. Scott blocked it this time, noting that the boy was injured badly and couldn't hit as hard. His gun was empty, so he pulled out his knife again, breathing heavily through the red mist that obscured his vision.

_Shit. My arm... can't aim, can't reload that fast._

Jacob looked just as bad as he did. He regarded Scott's shuddering, bleeding figure with contempt, then reached down and picked up his blown off wolf claw.

He grinned manically.

Scott yelled "BRING IT, YOU BITCH!" as Jacob charged at him screaming incoherently. Jacob aimed a blow at his throat that he barely managed to duck. He slammed his head into Jacob's stomach, then winced as the wolf-boy stabbed down onto his back with the claw with all his might. Good thing the armour held. He pushed Jacob back, then raised his knife to stab him in the gut. Jacob blocked it, then headbutted him right in the face. His world blacked out for a second. Then he woke, and realised that his HUD glasses were shattered and Jacob was straddling him, punching him in the face over and over again. He couldn't feel his arms, but knew his knife was still in his hand. He raised it, took a stunning blow to the chin from a bleeding Jacob and sank it into Jacob's throat from the side. The knife sank in all the way to the handle. Then he activated the plasma edge, and was rewarded with a sizzling sound. Jacob's eyed bugged out as he fell slowly to the side. Scott's whole world turned black.

* * *

Bella _knew_, she knew Jake was fighting that guy, knew he needed help. But some part of her refused to leave Edward. Her love was dying, she was sure of it. The gold in his eyes, the spark, it was fading. He didn't have much longer. He tapped her leg.

"E-E-Edward?"

"Bella... I'm not gonna live."

No... Don't you fucking dare say that.

She numbly shook her head.

"Y-y-you have to avenge me, right?"

She nodded.

He sighed.

"Good. I want you... to... bend down. Let me reach your neck."

No... was he? About to condemn her to an eternity of life?

Some part of him told him not to, that he should love her, not damn her like this. He should be wishing her to live a good life, free from the supernatural, nice human boyfriend that wouldn't put her in danger all the time... But some part of him was angry. He shouldn't die like this, life spilling out into the ground because some random guy shot him with special bullets. He wanted the bastard to pay, he wanted to see his murderer in hell. And since he couldn't do it himself...

"Bella. I'm going to turn you." Before she could open her mouth, he bit her.

* * *

Scott woke. He tasted blood, and realised it was from his nose. He looked at his body. Bloody everywhere, a horrible gash on his arms and legs. But his torso was fine, bruised perhaps, but fine. He spent a moment thanking whoever made the armour, then slowly, painfully, got up. Jacob's body was sprawled over him, and it took him the better part of an hour pushing the body off. Too weak to hide the body, he slowly crawled to the alley, looking to take Bella to the safehouse. All he saw was Edward's dead body, and no Bella.

_Fuck._

Ten minutes later, he had staggered over to the car, reloaded his gun and cleaned his knife. He pulled a syringe from the glove compartment and filled it with a red liquid. Then he pressed it to his throat and pushed the plunger. Within ten seconds, his head was clear, and his wounds weren't bleeding as much anymore, nor did they hurt at all. With shaking hands, he started the engine and began the drive to the Cullen estate.

* * *

Alice stood, stock still, looking at the dead body of her brother. Fury she'd never known hit her. She began smelling out the numerous scents in the area, and sorted them out. One of them led to the nearby carpark. She broke into a run, not caring about exposing her supernatural speed. The car was long gone by now, but she could smell it's occupant. Hurt, dizzy probably, and exhausted. She started running, first at a normal human speed, then rapidly increasing to over 70 kilometres per hour. Within minutes, she saw the car. Black jeep, tinted windows. Sure looked like the shady government agent kind. She leapt onto the roof, tore the roof open, eyes blazing with hellfire for the guy who killed her brother. She fell in, landing on the back seat. With supernatural speed, she reached forward to tear his head off.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER YOU SONOFA-"

Then he shot her straight in the head with the hammerhead rifle.

"I know."

She died instantly, the last thought in her brain before a 14mm depleted uranium spike travelling at 300 metres per second tore it apart being the image of Scott Grayson's hammerhead rifle in her face.

Scott wondered how he was going to explain a vampire nailed to his back seat when he arrived.


End file.
